Interview - Le Portrait de Pepper Potts
by CamORiley
Summary: Devenue une des femmes les plus importantes de notre société, Virginia Potts se voit être interviewée pour un grand magazine. Questions professionnelles et surtout personnelles l'attendent ... Pepperony ? Peu être, il faut lire pour savoir.


**Me revoilà ! **

**Je ne pensais pas republier si vite, mais j'avais cette petite histoire en tête et les reviews que j'ai eu sur ma fanfict précédente _Un humain _m'ont beaucoup encouragé à taper celle là et la poster =) **

**J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ! Pour cette fois j'ai eu envie de concentrer l'histoire sur Pepper, via une interview qui va peu être vous permettre d'apprendre quelques petites choses sur elle comme je suis partie au départ sur des informations dans les comics (mais vous verrez à la fin on peut tout à faire se placer actuellement dans le MCU). Je placerai d'ailleurs volontiers l'histoire en ce moment, soit quelque mois avant _Avengers - Age Of Ultron _(vous aussi vous l'attendez ?). **

**Bref, je m'arrête là (je parle trop je le sais !) Les personnages, à part le journaliste, ne sont pas à moi, je m'excuse pour l'orthographe, vous attend en bas pour les reviews et vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture =D !**

* * *

><p>" - Mademoiselle Virginia Potts, merci de m'accueillir ici, en ce lieu et d'avoir accepté ma demande d'interview.<p>

- C'est avec plaisir. »

17e étage du bâtiment de Stark Industries de New York, aile privée de la direction, bureau aménagé spécialement pour ce genre de rencontre. John White, journaliste renommé du journal _Forbes_, était actuellement en ce lieu en train d'interviewer la CEO de Stark Industries, connu par le plus grand nombre sous le surnom de Pepper.

« - Avant de commencer, avez-vous des sujets que vous ne souhaitez pas aborder ?

- Non, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'important à cacher. De plus, il me semble que vous avez vu avec ma secrétaire pour le sujet des questions et qu'elle vous a donné l'autorisation ou non de les poser, donc je vous fais confiance pour respecter cela.

- Très bien, dans ce cas ... »

John White active le dictaphone de son téléphone qu'il pose devant lui, sur la table qui le sépare de son sujet.

« - Mademoiselle Potts, vous avez 37 ans et êtes aujourd'hui à la tête de la plus grosse entreprise des États Unis, entreprise qui est dans le top 10 des entreprises dégageant le plus important chiffre d'affaires à l'échelle mondiale et vous venez d'être élu « Femme la plus importante et influente » de cette année. Comment le vivez-vous ?

- Très bien je vous remercie, elle rigola.

- Vous êtes née ici à New York et vous êtes fille unique de parents de classe moyenne. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là aujourd'hui ?

- En travaillant, tout simplement.

- J'ai pourtant lu que vous n'aviez qu'un diplôme de comptabilité …

- C'est exacte.

- Comment alors avez-vous pu accéder à la direction de Stark Industries ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est en travaillant. J'ai tout simplement fait mon travail, il s'avère que j'ai rectifié une erreur de chiffre dans un dossier et le directeur à ce moment-là, à décider de me remercier et m'a permis de gravir les échelons de l'entreprise.

- Vous parlez d'Anthony Stark ?

- Tout à fait.

- Vous aviez pour titre « secrétaire de direction », mais vous étiez bien plus … Peut-on dire que vous étiez son bras droit ?

- Oh … Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de me donner cette attribution … »

Son regard se perdait derrière le journaliste, elle cherchait ses mots.

« - … Vous savez, pour moi cela faisait parti de ce que j'avais à faire, c'était mon travail.

- Votre travail qui était en réalité celui de votre patron, Monsieur Stark ?

- Oui et non. Je gérais l'administratif et les sujets internes à l'entreprise et lui assurait les relations avec les clients, la communication auprès des médias et journaliste, il gérait aussi tout ce qui touchait aux innovations et technologies développaient par Stark Industries …

- Vous vous complétiez ? »

Le regard de la jolie rousse se posa une nouvelle fois derrière le journaliste, cherchant un appuis.

« - Oui … Oui, je crois que l'on peut utiliser ce verbe.

- Et aujourd'hui votre « duo », si vous m'autorisez à employer ce terme, n'est plus. Il a démissionné et vous a offert le poste de direction et les chiffres prouvent que l'entreprise se porte bien mieux avec vous seule au commande.

- Je suis en effet directrice, mais Tony Stark est toujours présent au sein de Stark Industries. Il est le directeur du « Département de Recherche et Innovations », il exerce son métier de base, celui d'ingénieur. Il est un atout indispensable de l'entreprise et je crois que l'on peut lui accorder toutes nos reconnaissances en ce qui concerne le marché international, puisque ce sont ses innovations qui représentent un peu plus de 55% de nos ventes à l'étranger aujourd'hui .

De plus, il est toujours l'actionnaire majoritaire avec 80% des parts de Stark Industries en sa possession, ce qui fait qu'il est toujours mon patron. »

Elle ne pu retenir un petit rire. Ses mots lui rappelaient une conversation.

« - Hum … Très bien. Puisque nous abordons le sujet Anthony Stark, j'aimerai continuer dans cette voie avec votre autorisation.

- Allez-y, j'ai l'habitude qu'il s'immisce un peu partout dans ma vie. »

Cette fois, c'est le journaliste qui ne pu retenir un gloussement. La femme qu'il avait devant lui ne semblait pas gêner et au contraire maîtriser parfaitement l'ironie pour cacher ses hésitations.

« - Euh … Vous et Monsieur Stark êtes très proche dans la sphère professionnelle, mais aussi dans celle privée. Vous confirmez êtres toujours dans une relation avec lui ?

- Nous sommes en couple depuis 3 ans maintenant, oui …

- Les rumeurs laisse-t-à penser que vous seriez dans une relation depuis bien plus longtemps et que cela expliquerait votre nomination au poste de CEO. »

Son sourire radieux et sa bonne humeur l'avait quitté. Pepper prit son air le plus sérieux et comprit qu'elle allait devoir être convaincante.

« - Tout cela est faux. Au moment du passage de main de la direction de Stark Industries entre moi et To.. Monsieur Stark, nous étions très loin d'être dans une relation. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble en effet par la suite, mais justement, car nous n'avions plus la relation « patron-employé » entre nous.

- Votre complicité en public et vos longues journées de travail décrites par d'autres employés laissent à penser le contraire …

- Ma relation avec Tony Stark n'a toujours été que professionnelle et est devenue au fur et à mesure amicale, ce qui, et je le reconnais, a entraîné la naissance de sentiments. Mais si votre véritable question est « Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles par le passé avec votre patron ? » la réponse est non.

- Euh, très bien ... »

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois derrière le journaliste, il semblait plus sévère. Mais Pepper tait soulagée. Elle avait enfin été claire sur ce sujet qui faisait couler beaucoup d'encres aux journalistes : oui elle aimait Tony depuis de nombreuses années, mais non elle n'a jamais couché pour obtenir ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui.

Le journaliste l'a sorti de ses pensées.

« - Vous vivez au sein de la Tour Stark et partager votre lieu de vie avec une équipe de « super-héros » : les Avengers.

- Le bâtiment doit être avant tout vu comme un immeuble avec pour chaque habitants des appartements privés mis à leur disposition, mais oui si vous voulez, il est vrai que je les côtoie au quotidien.

- La cohabitation n'est pas trop difficile avec des « êtres » comme eux ?

- Non. Ils sont polis et serviables. Il reste des humains vous savez, une fois que l'on a appris à les connaître et à comprendre leurs différents caractères, ils sont très agréables à côtoyer.

- D'accord. J'aimerai savoir, à quel Avengers confieriez-vous votre vie sans hésiter ?

- Black Widow. Une seule femme qui arrive à se faire écouter et respecter de tous ses hommes, je la suis n'importe où et les yeux fermaient.

- Et celui que vous fuiriez comme la peste ?

- Iron Man. Il est tellement imprévisible ! J'essaye toujours de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de la personne qui contrôle cette armure. »

Nos deux personnages partagèrent à ce moment un fou rire communicatif.

« - Hum, je pense que votre ami appréciera la réponse.

- Son ego devrait survivre, ne vous en faites pas.

- Très bien. Mademoiselle Potts, plus sérieusement, êtes-vous fière de vous ? De votre vie ? De votre réussite ?

- Professionnellement je pense que je suis épanouis et que je fais quelque chose qui me plaît vraiment, malgré la fatigue, la pression et le stress que cela entraîne. Et en ce qui concerne ma vie privée est bien … elle n'est certes pas celle que j'ai pu m'imaginer par le passé, mais elle me satisfait amplement. Et je crois que je ferai les mêmes choix si cela était à recommencer.

- Hum ... J'aurai maintenant une dernière question pour vous. Dans 10 ans, comment imaginez vous votre vie ?

- Euh … je ne comprend pas ...

- Je veux dire, vous voyez-vous toujours ici à diriger Stark Industries ? Vous voyez-vous marier ? Avec des enfants ?

- Oh ! Euh … Franchement … Aujourd'hui je vous répondrai oui pour ma carrière professionnelle et non pour ma vie privée et j'ai beaucoup d'arguments en tête pour me faire penser cela … Mais comme une personne aime me le rappeler, il ne faut jamais dire jamais … »

Le regard de la jolie rousse repartit divaguer au loin, rejoignant une nouvelle fois le regard de l'homme se trouvant au fond de la pièce depuis le début, Tony Stark.

**…**

Il était resté là, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur à regarder son amie. Il croisait son regard au sien pour la rassurer et la soutenir.

Il avait gardé un air sérieux et renfermé tout le long de l'interview. Il était concentré sur les questions posaient.

Quand l'interview fus finit, il relâcha ses bras. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il était soulagé et un tout petit peu vexé par une ou deux réponses, mais Pepper avait joué la carte de l'humour, une stratégie qu'ils avaient décidée ensemble.

La jeune femme avait toujours voulu imposer une image sérieuse d'elle, ce qui tranchait avant avec l'insouciance de son patron. Mais elle voulait changer cela.

C'était bon pour l'image de l'entreprise et c'était bon pour son image à elle.

Quand le regard de la rousse et du brun se croisèrent, l'ingénieur tenta de prendre un air sévère, voulant lui mettre le doute, mais très vite il ne pu cacher son sourire et hocha la tête de haut en bas pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été très bien. Parfaite même.

Il était fier d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que cela vous à plus, <strong>

**j'attend maintenant de vous lire avec impatience =) **


End file.
